Final Fantasy VI
Final Fantasy VI is a Japanese RPG that was developed by Square and was published by Square. The video game was released on April 2,1994. The SNES and GBA releases were censored in America, as a result alcoholic references were toned down, sexuality was toned down and some violence was removed. Due to the creation of the CERO rating system Square had to censor the game in order to get a A rating for the GBA release. Censorship USA Censorship *Esper Siren’s sprite was modified for the American release. In the American version her clothes were digitally extended and she is now wearing shorts, as a result you can no longer see her butt. (SNES version) *Esper Starlet’s sprite was modified for the American release. In the American version her clothes were digitally extended. (SNES version) *Critic/Alluring Rider spirit was modified for the American release. In the American version her clothes were digitally extended. (SNES version) *The pipe that is being held by the Madam’s enemies in Kefka Tower was modified for the American release. In the American version the smoke that is coming out of the pipe was digitally removed. (SNES version) *The Goddess’s sprite was modified for the American release. In the American version her clothes were digitally extended. (SNES version) *The scene that shows Hit on the Tower of Gods was modified for the American release. In the American version a loincloth was digitally added, as a result you can no longer see his butt. (SNES version) *The female that is next to Hit on the Tower of Gods was modified for American release. In the American version her clothing was digitally extended. As a result you can no longer see her cleavage. (SNES version) *Any scene that shows a sign that says “Pub” was modified for the American release. In the American version the sign was renamed to “Cafe”. (SNES version) *The spell “Holy” was renamed “Pearl”. (SNES version) *The spell "Jihad" was renamed to “Crusader”. (SNES) *The spell “Hell’s Rider” was renamed to “Rider”. (SNES) *Esper Siren’s sprite was modified for the American release. In the American version she is now wearing underwear. As a result you can no longer see her butt. (GBA version) *The scene that shows Locke seeing Celes imprisoned in South Figaro was modified for the GBA release. In the GBA version Celes is no longer being beaten by the guards, instead they taunt her. *The "Death" spell was renamed "Doom". *The "Death Gaze" spell was renamed "Doom Glaze". *Smoking was toned down. Japanese Censorship *The scene that shows Locke seeing Celes imprisoned in South Figaro was modified for the GBA release. In the GBA version Celes is no longer being beaten by the guards, instead they taunt her. Where to find it uncensored The original Japanese release is completely uncensored, and the PlayStation release is completely uncensored. He GBA version is less censored then the American SNES version, but is still more censored than the original Japanese release and the PlayStation release. Category:Video Games Category:Needs image Category:USA censorship Category:Japan censorship